A New Warmth in My Heart
by fanfictionnewbie97
Summary: Just a story about Elsa and Jack Frost :) This is my first story. Sorry if it is not that good. I hope it's understandable and I hope you guys enjoy it! :) There is one swearword in this story so please read with caution. (Imaged used is owned by me)


A New Warmth in My Heart

After skating around the ice rink with Anna, Elsa takes another look around her. She notices the happiness coming from her people. As they wave goodbye to the people of Arendelle, Kristoff escorts Queen Elsa and Princess Anna back to their castle. Before the castle guards close the door, Anna gives Kristoff a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight, Kristoff" Anna says to Kristoff. Surprised and love struck, it took Kristoff five long seconds to answer Anna "Goodnight, Anna." As the doors close, Elsa and Anna are staring at each other. A few seconds later they both scream (fan girl scream). "OMG Anna when do you think Kristoff if going to propose?" "OMG, I don't know Elsa. He's really sweet but this time, I want to give our relationship some time before we get married." "Yeah its okay Anna, take your time. I'm just really happy for you because I can tell that Kristoff is a nice guy. Way better than Prince Hans." "Please, don't even talk about that dickhead Hans" Anna replied. "Ahh yes. That was the word I was looking for to describe him. Anna you are too funny" they both giggle and head towards their room. Before they separate and disappear into their rooms, they say goodnight to each other. "Goodnight Anna." "Goodnight Elsa."

As Elsa closed her bedroom door she walks towards her bedroom balcony deck. As she slides the door open, her eyes are on the sun watching it slowly set. She slightly turns her head and body to close the door. Elsa turns back to stare at the sun. Her arms are now resting on the rail. She suddenly notices snowflakes faintly falling in front of her. "Am I seeing things?" she says out loud to herself. As her hands reach out to catch the mysterious snowflakes, she notices from the corner of her eyes; a figure standing next to her. She turns her head, all eyes and attention now on this figure.

"A boy?" Elsa thought to herself. Before Elsa could start asking questions, the boy started to talk. "It's beautiful isn't it?" "What's beautiful?" replied Elsa. The boy reaches over Elsa and turns her head towards Arendelle. Elsa now looking over the kingdom of Arendelle, "Yeah it is beautiful (she sighs). Wait, don't try to distract me, how did you get up here? Who are you? Why are you here?" The boy chuckles and lets out a sigh "You really don't know how to live the moment do you? I'm no king or prince. I'm not wealthy nor do I come from a wealthy family. My name is Jack Frost and I'm 19. I am a Guardian of Fun, King of Childhood and King of Wild Things." "Guardian of Fun? My parents have told me stories about Guardians. Jack Frost, nice to meet you. I'm-" Jack cuts her off and says "You're Elsa, (he gets on one knee) The Snow Queen." "Yes, I am the Snow Queen I just turned 19 and please, call me Elsa. Jack Frost-" "Please call me Jack" he replies as he gets back up. "Okay, Jack. How do you know me? How did you know where to find me?" "Elsa, everyone knows you. You are the only Snow Queen. And because you are the Snow Queen, I had to come find you." Jack now facing Elsa and staring at her. "He takes her hand and faces her palm is facing up now. With Jack's other hand, he makes it snow in her palm. "Woahh. The snowlakes? That was you?" Elsa now totally amused and shocked. "Elsa, I found you for a reason. I was going to come find you sooner but things happened. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come sooner." Elsa's tone from amusement slowly dies down to a sad tone. "You were looking for me? I mean, I can't believe you have snow power. I thought I was the only one." Elsa takes her hand and lifts her palm up. Snowflakes now releasing slowly from her palm. She's staring at her palm that's now facing Arendelle. It's quiet between the two because they are both a bit sad. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Elsa says as she breaks the silence. As Jack replies "Yeah it is" his hands move to cup Elsa's hand.

As soon as Elsa felt Jack's hand, she turned to look at him and finds Jack already looking at her. She thinks to herself, "Awkward. Is he really staring at me? Weird. I mean like, why haha. Woah, earlier I thought his eyes were brown. But they're actually blue? How did they turn from brown to blue? I mean, there's nothing wrong with eyes changing colors. Like, wow his eyes are beautiful. And his hair looks even more gorgeous up close. Still can't believe that he has powers like me. This is so amazing and like, why do I feel so happy? It's like a different kind of happiness that I've never felt before. Wow this is a really long thought. Thank goodness that this is all said in my head. Wow, how long have I been thinking in my head?" "Probably a good 5 minute haha." Jack replies to Elsa. "What?! How did-? It was all in my head! Do you have mind reading power that I don't know about?" "Well I didn't know what you were thinking about until you started to say something about my eyes. So I just stayed quiet and pretended like I didn't hear you. But I was actually listening haha" Jack giggles and Elsa turns away. She is mad and embarrassed at herself for thinking out loud. Jack turns her back around. "It's okay Elsa. I actually liked it. I thought it was cute and nice." Elsa looks up at Jack and they are back to staring into each other's eyes. Jack pulls Elsa in for a hug. He hugs her tight and she is shocked but her body approves the hug. As they hug, snowflakes begin to fall.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
